Mystic River
Walkthrough This is a quest that spans across all three chapters. This quest begins in Capter I; in a shipwreck in the Kayran's lair. Inside it there is a skeleton, searching it you find the captain's key (it is the captain's skeleton afterall). That key opens a chest farther in the wreck. And in that chest you will find a journal, take it and bring it to Flotsam to put into the Royal Mail box. For those looking for the Royal Mail, you can find it at Louis Merse's home (he is also the one you go to when you fulfill a monster contract). His home is located near the center of Flotsam, where the hangings took place. There is a door behind two vendors. Enter and head upstairs to Louis Merse. The Royal Mail is on his desk. IIn chapter two you need to find the second wrecked boat in the Gullies outside Vergen (Chapter II). If you're following Roche's path you only run into it during the story line (near the time Henselt launches his attack on Vergen). You run into a female troll who tells you some soldiers attacked her "old man". You can choose to fight her or let her go, doesn't matter for this quest. In that same area is the ship: once you go through the troll's lair, follow the path and make a right where the path splits. Follow that and you will find a boat shipwrecked in what looks like it was a river in the past. If you're following Iorveth's path you can visit the ship almost anytime. It is located in the South - West corner of the map behind the troll's lair and near the far-side of the stone quarry. An optional quest will lead you there eventually. Once there, you need to loot the chest inside the wreck. Inside it there is a Vran Reinforcement. You can use it right there if you wish, but for the quest, save it until Chapter 3 where you need it to craft some epic armor. In Chapter 3 you need to enter the sewers beneath the Loc Muinne. The right entrance is in the main market area, near the Mighty Numa. The door is grey, metal and looks studded. There may or may not be rotfiends in the passage way, but there are two bullvores at the end. After defeating them loot the two chests there to receive the Vran Armor diagram. Go to someone to craft the armor to finish the quest (remember, you need the Vran Reinforcement to craft this piece). Combine it with the Elder Blood trousers, gloves and boots and you have a matching set. Journal Entry : In the monster's lair, Geralt spotted the wreck of a large riverboat. Within its shattered hull lay a corpse which, as it turned out, was that of the boat's captain. On the corpse, Geralt found a key. Picking it up he instinctively looked around for the lock it might open. : The key the witcher found on the corpse matched a rusty chest nearby. In it, Geralt found the journal of the Petra Silie's captain, and a copy thereof packed for shipment to the University of Oxenfurt. Our hero concluded that the captain had intended to provide a report of his journey, but failed to dispatch the manuscript for unknown reasons. The witcher decided to do him that small favor using the Royal Mail that all Temerian officials could access. And who was, by the king's will, the ranking official in Flotsam? The answer to this question was simple. : Having read the captain's journal, Geralt noted that two boats had sailed the Pontar. Our hero felt he could well be lucky enough to come across the wreck of the second vessel. The witcher's hunches were rarely wrong. : Our hero concluded correctly that the captain had wished to give an account of his journey. However, he had not managed to send the manuscript off. The witcher decided to do it for him, using the Royal Mail, to which only Temerian clerks had access. And who was the ranking royal official in Flotsam? The answer was simple. : When Geralt found the post box, he thought that it could also contain secret information carried by special couriers. Loredo's letters would be interesting reading, so, without a second though, the witcher resolved to get his hands on the contents of the mailbox. : Geralt found a letter to Viziman officials in the mailbox in Louis Merse's house. It suggested that Merse had contemptuously dismissed the charges of corruption, mismanagement, and colluding with bandits against Loredo. It seemed that Merse openly disdained his superiors in the capital, not fearing any unpleasant consequences. Geralt kept this fact in mind for future reference. : Above all, however, our hero placed the parcel from the Petra Silie's captain in the box. I can tell you it reached its addressee and it caused quite a stir, but that's a topic for another story. : Geralt found a letter to one Dethmold in the mailbox in Bernard Loredo's mansion. It suggested that the commander had not been all that upset by Foltest's death, and seemed more interested in King Henselt's health. Apparently Loredo was colluding with the Kaedwinis and had far-reaching plans. The commander also apologized for his mother's behavior, which confirmed the rumors that she was... eccentric. References (Easter Eggs) Ship wreckage that Geralt explores in monster's lair is named after Petra Silie, a Witcher community forum moderator. Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter I